A Lost Soul Found
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Tears. Such a wonderfull thing. And such a horrid thing. Tears can leadto many things. But now, the tears are those of joy and happiness. *FINISHED!*
1. Default Chapter

I do not owe Digimon.  
  
A/N: I have no idea what rating this story deserves, so I put it on PG-13 to be on the safe side. If you think it's worth more tell me. And I know this story might suck, but I'm rewriting it almost every day ^^;;; and please wait for the next chapter. It'll be here soon. I hope ^^;;;  
  
Chapter 1 - Wishing upon a Star.  
  
He walked home with his head hanging low. How could he be so stupid as to forget such an important date? But he did forget. And that almost cost him his best friend. Ken Ichijouji.  
  
The former Digimon Emperor couldn't be in a worse mood for a fun trip to the park for some soccer. But Daisuke couldn't understand why at first. He tried asking, convincing, it got so bad that Daisuke even started begging, until Ken's mother came in and wore all black. That's when it hit him.  
  
"Today... Today's the, er, anniversary?"  
  
Daisuke asked, not being quite able to look Ken in the face anymore. But instead falling on a black frame picture of the person this day represented.  
  
Chibimon and Minomon were hopping on Ken's bed but stopped. Even fun loving In-Training Digimon could feel it when fun wasn't allowed. And in that situation it was even banned.  
  
"Yes. It's today."  
  
Daisuke looked at his shoes. Ken was starting to sob out loud and Daisuke was feeling less and less comfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot. Man..."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"But Ken..."  
  
"I SAID FORGET IT!"  
  
Daisuke winced. Never before has Ken yelled at him, not with that much anger and sadness. Not since he was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Daisuke immediately shook his head and the thought away and picked Chibimon up.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it up for you."  
  
Ken smiled sadly.  
  
"You could come tomorrow. The park would be all ours."  
  
Daisuke nodded with a forced smile and left. How could he be so stupid??!!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
He shouted as he got in the apartment. He took off his shoes and put on his slippers.  
  
'Hey, Jun's home.' "Jun?"  
  
No answer. Why was the house so dark?  
  
"Jun? If you're there, answer me."  
  
A soft cry told him his sister was there and the lights were out in order that whoever came in wouldn't see her corrent position. Not that it mattered. Ever since the MaloMayotismon incident, they grew closer. So close that Hikari once told him that she was jealous of his relationship with Jun.  
  
Another cry. He stepped in and felt his way to the couch. His sister was there, all right. And so were a bunch of Kleenex, some chocolate snacks, and... A bottle with some pills in it.  
  
"Jun... Please tell me you haven't taken any!"  
  
He could feel more than see her shacking her head. He sighed in relief and took the little bottle and put it back in the medicine cabinet. Then he ran back to his sister.  
  
"What happened Jun? You know you can talk to me."  
  
She sniffled and blew on her tissue.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Dai. I really thought I got it all figured out this time. Shuu seemed like a nice enough person. He had a job and was studying to become a doctor. He even knew about Digimon."  
  
Daisuke smiled. Jun got her Digimon, Teddymon, not so long ago and the two became instant friends. Finally Chibimon had someone to play with while at home.  
  
"But?"  
  
Jun sobbed gently.  
  
"But he wasn't quite single. And apparently not as nice about it as I thought him to be."  
  
Daisuke shook his head and drew Jun into a hug.  
  
"That's ok. Remember, if a guy hurt you so much then he wasn't worth it in the first place."  
  
He felt her shaking her head against his chest.  
  
"But this one was different, Dai. This one... This one WAS worth it. And much more."  
  
Daisuke sighed. His sister was in bad situations, but never had she let anyone see her cry. The last time Daisuke saw her cry was when Mayotismon tried to take over the world, and they were separated from their parents in order to meet the white cat. And the vampire that stood behind her.  
  
There was that, and... Another time, but she never told anyone why. And her mother wouldn't, either.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, she pushed him gently away as to not hurt his feelings.  
  
"You better go to bed. It's pretty late. Even mom and dad are home."  
  
He laughed bitterly at that last one. Even though their parents really tried hard to spend more with their children, Jun and Dai still went to bed hours before they parents came home and woke up hours after their parents left.  
  
"I will, only once you're in bed and good to go."  
  
He shook his head and escorted Jun to the shower. Then he changed and met with her in the hallway.  
  
"Oyasumi, Otoutu-Chan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Neechan."  
  
Jun kissed him on the cheek and they each went to their respective rooms. After he was certain that she wasn't sobbing anymore, Daisuke went to his room and silently, as to not wake Chibimon up, closed the door.  
  
'My best friend... My sister... why must the people I care for the most are the ones who are in pain?'  
  
Just as he looked out the window, one of the stars caught his eye.  
  
"Daishuke?"  
  
Said a sleepy voice from behind him.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec, Chibimon."  
  
The little cute (^_^) dragon yawned his approval and went back to dreaming about mountains of ice cream and how he'd share them with Talimon.  
  
Daisuke looked out the window again at the night's sky. It seemed to him as though the stars were winking at him, asking him to do something. So he did.  
  
'Haven't done this sort of thing since I was five, since Jun cried her eyes out for an unknown reason.'  
  
He got down on his knees, his elbows on the window seal.  
  
'I can't believe I still remember this'  
  
"Stars above us, who love and mock us, I ask of you this, to grant us a kiss, and bring forth our wishes to us."  
  
"Ken's my best friend ever other than Chibimon. Jun's my sister and although we argue on a daily basis, I love her dearly. If there's anything, anything at all that you can do to make them happy, I'll forever be in your debt."  
  
Daisuke raised his eyes just in time to see a falling star leaving its trail across the sky.  
  
Content about having his wish come true, Daisuke went to bed, knowing that everything will turn out all right.  
  
"*Yawn* Oyasumi, Daishuke."  
  
"Oyasumi, Chibimon."  
  
'And may our dreams will come true.'  
  
  
  
Love it, like it, hate it, all in the reviews!!! I'll get the next chapter up soon. And I'm sorry if there's anyone here who's waiting for the next chapter of 'The power within'. This is mainly to break a minor writer's block. Gomen. 


	2. Touched By An Angel

Me not owe Digimon. And you realize I'm copy-pasting this from other stories, right? :P  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Touched by and Angel.  
  
Daisuke woke up with Chibimon still sleeping. He carefully got out of bed, showered and changed. Then he went to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
His mother raised her head from the bills and smiled warmly. She then got up and hugged him."  
  
"YOU sure are a sight for sore eyes, Dai-Chan!"  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened, I'm just happy to see you. Say, did you see your father's sleeping pills? We came back last night and Jun said she hadn't seen them. Your father had the hardest time sleeping last night. Poor thing."  
  
Daisuke sighed in mild relief. So they haven't found out about Jun.  
  
Jun. Daisuke turned around to go to her room when she came in.  
  
"Morning!!!"  
  
"My, you look well!"  
  
"Mom! You're home! Ah, that's 'cause I just had the best sleep ever!!!"  
  
Daisuke gave her a worried look. She leaned closer and whispered.  
  
"I just took one, to help me sleep. That's all"  
  
"Ok, just don't do it again. Ever."  
  
"Sheesh, lighten up a bit, would ya?!"  
  
"Kids? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, mom"  
  
Their mother nodded and handed them lunch.  
  
"Have fun at school, you hear?!"  
  
"Daishuke, wait up!"  
  
Chibimon ran to Daisuke and Daisuke picked him up.  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
His mother almost fainted right there and then.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Jun?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Jun?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"JUN!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, Fine. Just..."  
  
"Did you have that dream again?"  
  
Momoe say down next to her friend, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yeah. And the more I think about it, the less sense it makes."  
  
"Tell it again. Maybe it'll help"  
  
Jun sighed and glared at her friend.  
  
"This is like, what, the tenth time I told you this this week?"  
  
"Twelfth. But who's couting? ^_~"  
  
Jun raised her hands in defeat.  
  
"Fine. The dream starts with me falling."  
  
"Ouch, not good."  
  
"I KNOW, Momoe, I'm studying psychology with you, remember?! Anyways...  
  
I'm falling, and I'm crying. I can't understand why, though. And then I hit something."  
  
"Is it solid? Soft, hard, what?"  
  
"-- Let me talk for over a second, I'll explain. AHEM.  
  
So there I am, falling, and then all of a sudden I hit this ocean. But it's not your common, blue ocean. It's salty"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Not salt-salty, um... TEARS-salty! Like someone cried an ocean, literally!"  
  
"Hm, this could be your subconscious bringing memories of times you cried. Maybe there's a sadness there that needs to come out."  
  
A glare.  
  
"Thank you, Fruied. So anyways, there I am, drowning when I notice someone. He's down there with me. But he seems different. Like he's been there for some time."  
  
"A friend? Someone you know who shares your pain?"  
  
"Maybe. But it can't be, he seemed around Daisuke's age, and... He seemed so dead, Momoe-Chan. So blue, in every way of it. His eyes begged for me to reach out to him. It was horrible."  
  
Momoe knew what was up next. So she carefully placed the box of tissues next to Jun and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Jun was soon ready to go on.  
  
"And then, his eyes suddenly filled with light, like someone he loved dear came back from the dead. And all of a sudden, I'm the one begging for him to reach to me. And he does.  
  
He pulls me to the surface and I can finally breathe. I look at him. He's so familiar that it hurts."  
  
"And then it all ends."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Momoe. Last night... it didn't."  
  
Her friend looked at her with surprise and excitement.  
  
"Go on, go on. Was he prince charming like I thought?"  
  
Another glare.  
  
"I'm going insane and you're thinking about your next boyfriend. -sigh-.  
  
He looked up at the stars and I get this weird sensation of comfort. Like he's a kindred spirit. And then I hear this silly little rhyme Dai and I used to say. And as if on queue, this falling star leaves its trail in the sky.  
  
And THAT's when it's over!"  
  
Momoe seemed deep in thought, obviously trying to put her studies into good use.  
  
"That's a tough one."  
  
"Tell me about it. But something tells me that whatever we'll come up with about this dream, there's something much, much more than any of us could come up with."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a dark corner of the Digital World...  
  
A young man sits in a dark prison cell, wonders where his captor is, or whether he's even there anymore. Wonders if his captor ever even existed. A soft clanging noise let him know that someone was there with him. And from the fact that no one even knew about this place, not even the great Gennai his captor was kind enough to tell about, he realized that his captor was back.  
  
"I, I, I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
"Good. That would've ruined the fun, now wouldn't it?"  
  
The captive shivered. It wasn't like his captor to be chatty. This was bad.  
  
"Why are you keeping me here? What good will come out of it?"  
  
No answer. Only the sound of fingers hastily hitting the many different keyboards as if his captor was playing a piano. So help him, if he ever got out of there, he'd smash every computer in sight.  
  
"Why won't you answer me? Huh? What have you got to hide?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"NOW who's afraid?"  
  
The tapping stopped.  
  
"That's right, your ego's so fragile that he won't allow you to talk from fear of getting hurt?"  
  
He shivered more violently. Why on Earth, or wherever it was he was in, he has just said that? He knew what was next. And as if on queue, he was sent back to the back of his cell with a bloody mark on his hands and cheek. His captor moved into the light and smirked.  
  
"The one about to get hurt here, my dear, is you. And by the time I'm through, you'd wish you'd have accepted me when first we met."  
  
He started laughing as only mad villains can, and his captive retreated to his corner of the cell, gravely wishing he would've been left with the silence.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Jun? Juuuuun? Hello?"  
  
Momoe waved a hand in front of Jun's face and snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Sorry, Momoe. I guess I zoned out."  
  
"Thinking about the dream?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh? o.O"  
  
"I suddenly got this weird sensation, like someone I care about deeply needs me."  
  
"Could be. They said earlier there were some weird seeings going on up north."  
  
Jun turned on the radio and they both listened.  
  
"The police apparently can do nothing to stop these rampaging monsters. Our only hope is that the new monsters that entered the fight will be enough to stop the ones meaning us harm."  
  
Momoe looked at Jun with surprised fear. Jun looked concerned.  
  
"Come on, come on, where is it?"  
  
"The citizens are requested to stay away from the following streets-"  
  
"I know those streets. They're probably fighting near the old docks. Come on, Momoe!"  
  
And naturally, when the radio says to keep away, good Neechans go after their siblings.  
  
  
  
Liked it? More coming soon. ^_^ R&R 


	3. A Lost Soul Found

Me not owe Digimon. And you realize I'm copy-pasting this from other stories, right? :P  
  
  
  
Well, this is it! The final chapter! Hope you guys don't mind this story being short, I just have The Power Within to work on and the planned sequel (anyone in favor of a sequel, in his review add 'Aye').  
  
Thank you. I know I have at least one constant reader, and if I have more then ^___^ this is for you.  
  
And one last thing- sorry about the attacks' names and Digimon's as well being wrong. I usually use the Japanese names for angst, but this one required the attacks and Digimon which I know little about. Gomen.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - A Lost Soul Found  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
The Chosen Children cheered as they watched the hostile Seadramon sink into the bay's water.  
  
"BINGO!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Miyako surprised, other than Iori who shared her sudden look of annoyance.  
  
"Oh, no, not HIM again!"  
  
A man, about 40, with a suit and the start of grey hair, ran up to them, shouting 'Bingo' as photographers took pictures.  
  
"Who's that guy, Miya-Chan?"  
  
Hikari asked.  
  
"Well, Hikari-Chan, that guy's a politician who's gone to a great amount of effort to STALK Iori-Kun and myself, and everyone he might think is a Chosen."  
  
"Oh. So that's the guy Onii-San was talking about showing up at his concerts and going on stage while performing!"  
  
"But we have more important things to think about right now."  
  
Iori noted.  
  
"Yeah, we have to find out how that Seadramon made it to the real world!"  
  
"Daisuke's right. We... um, excuse me?"  
  
Takeru said with annoyance at the politician who was playing with his hat in front of the photographers.  
  
"Interesting. How do I look?"  
  
Takeru snatched the hat back and turned to his friends.  
  
"So what's the game plan?"  
  
"Go to the Digital World, perhaps?"  
  
"That's a good idea. Now if only we had a way to get out of here!"  
  
Ken mentioned at the sight of the crowd. They all looked, and noticed two figures waving at them.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke, look! There's our Neechans! Hey Oneechan!"  
  
"Hey Jun-Oneechan!"  
  
Momoe waved back and so did Jun, only a bit more franticly.  
  
"What's wrong with your sister, Daisuke?"  
  
"Beats me, Ken. WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! What... Do you guys make anything from what she's shouting?"  
  
"A little. Look... Look be... behe..."  
  
Tailmon finished the sentence.  
  
"Look behind us!"  
  
The Seadramon that fell into the water now emerged as a MegaSeadramon.  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"Hikari! Bad news, I can't Digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Takeru! I can't either!"  
  
"Than there's only one thing we CAN do, right guys?"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
The Digimon, other than Wormon, Digivolved.  
  
"Good luck, you guys."  
  
  
  
Momoe seemed confused.  
  
"First they were big. Now they're small again. Now they're back to big? I'd never understand it."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You agree with me?!"  
  
"GO FLADRAMON!"  
  
"--;;;"  
  
"Hey, you got your laptop with ya?"  
  
"o.O? Excuse me?"  
  
Without waiting for Momoe's reaction, Jun grabbed the laptop and ran through all of the crowd and policemen.  
  
"Hey, lady! Hold it!"  
  
The politician noticed Jun as well.  
  
"Hey, wait! I can help, BINGO!"  
  
Jun rolled her eyes and just ran faster until she was at her brother's side.  
  
"Otoutu-Chan, send him back to the Digital World!"  
  
"Way to go, Neechan! Fladramon, you heard her! We've got a Digi-port in three... two... one..."  
  
Jun opened the Laptop and the Digi Port showed on it. It was closed.  
  
"Digi-Port, open!"  
  
The little symbol turned green with a beep and the portal opened. A Control Spire showed, but no one paid it any attention.  
  
The Digimon, with a combined effort, sent MegaSeadramon into the portal.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!"  
  
"BINGO!"  
  
This time is WAS Miyako.  
  
The crowd began to cheer as well, and the photographers ignored the politician for a blissful moment. But these are Chosen Children we're talking about. Those moments never last. Iori was the first to notice something was wrong.  
  
"Guys, the Digi-Port!"  
  
He pointed at the laptop Jun was holding. The Digi-Port was attempting to close as bright light started filling the screen and eventually broke out of the screen, knocking Daisuke back a few good feet.  
  
"Jun!"  
  
He called and tried to run to his sister, but the light caused an explosion and soon all of the Chosen Children were on the ground with their Digimon. The Digi-Port was still open, only the Control Spire was no where in sight no the screen. In its stead, a figure approached the screen.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji cried as soon as the dust and smoke cleared. She ran and hugged her son. Her husband joined them shortly.  
  
The commotion obviously caught the attention of whole of Tokyo, since representatives of all the Chosen's families or at least friends were there.  
  
Taichi ran to Hikari.  
  
Yamato made sure Takeru was all right.  
  
Momoe gave Miyako a piece of her mind and then a hug.  
  
Koushiru took care of Iori.  
  
But in Daisuke's case, in stead of looking after him, he ran to Jun who laid faint on the ground.  
  
"Jun! Wake up, come on, wake up! Please, don't be hurt too much, please?"  
  
She slowly regained awareness in his arms and looked around.  
  
"We... Won?"  
  
Daisuke nodded and they hugged.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right, Neechan."  
  
"I'm glad you're all right, Otoutu."  
  
She shed one tear of happiness, and the Digi-Port sprang to life. In another brilliant flash of light, another figure stood next to the fallen laptop.  
  
The entire Ichijouji family went paler than they already were naturally.  
  
"It... Can't be!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There he stood, with his glasses, messy blue hair, and trademark Ichijouji smirk. He looked at the Chosen Children with interest, until his eyes fell on Ken and his parents. Mrs. Ichijouji almost fainted.  
  
"This can't be true, can it?"  
  
She pleadingly asked Ken, who only stared at the newcomer. He slowly rose to his feet and approached him.  
  
Eye to eye, one brilliant mind against another, they stood there for 5 minutes, perhaps more. It might have been an hour and more for all the people around them cared.  
  
But then the smirk disappeared, Ken's face started to gain a smile, and before anyone knew what was going on, the two of them were hugging. Ken's parents were soon to follow.  
  
Soon all the Chosen were standing in a circle around them, congratulating Ken and helping his parents stay sane.  
  
Ken leaned against Daisuke for physical and mental support, and allowed himself to shed tears of happiness.  
  
"Daisuke, this... This IS real, right?"  
  
"It is, Ken. It IS."  
  
"Then in that case, Daisuke, I can say for certain, that his is the happiest day in my life."  
  
"In mine as well, Ken"  
  
The 'stranger' said.  
  
That's when Daisuke got it.  
  
'It came true... MY WISH CAME TRUE!'  
  
"Hey, Neechan, you'd never believe it!"  
  
He turned around to face Jun.  
  
"I don't believe it myself, but... Hey, are you ok?"  
  
He asked, seeing the tears on his sister's face and the disbelief.  
  
Noticing this, everyone, including the stranger turned to Jun.  
  
Seeing her, the stranger gained the same look of disbelief Jun had. Jun shook her head and lowered it, mumbeling something. Then she got up and looked at the 'stranger', tears of joy staining her eyes.  
  
"Is it really you? Truly?"  
  
The stranger nodded and smiled sadly, apparently deep in thoughts.  
  
"It's me."  
  
There was a second of silence, when Jun started laughing out loud, and jumped on the stranger. She hugged him so strongly that his face began to look like his hair.  
  
"Please, god, if this is a dream, no one better wake me up."  
  
"This is no dream. I assure you. This time I'm here for good."  
  
He hugged her back, ad she seemed so happy from it that Daisuke couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
"I really missed you, Jun-Chan."  
  
"I missed you even more, Osamu-Kun. I really did"  
  
  
  
Later that night, when Daisuke lied in bed and looked at the stars, his last thought before he went to sleep was-  
  
'I owe you guys. BIG time.'  
  
  
  
A/N- I brought him back, I brought him back, I brought Osamu Ichijouji back! ^_____^ Pretty Predictable, considering I put this story in the 'Osamu' category in the characters options, but still! ^___^  
  
R&R! ^___^  
  
One last thing- this officially ends the medium projects. I might add some one shot one-chaptered fics, but from now on I'll write TPW (The Power Within). Thank you for listening. And look forward for the sequel! ^___^ 


End file.
